Esto y aquello con Ikumatsu
by Anais99
Summary: No tenía nada que decir, no sabía ni qué pensar. Pero bueno, se preguntarán qué tiene al famoso escapista en esta situación tan compleja y delicada. Simple: la rubia que se encuentra dormida en su pecho desnuda.


Gintama no me pertenece.

Esto y aquello con Ikumatsu-dono

Estaba en shock. No tenía nada que decir, no sabía ni qué pensar. Pero bueno, se preguntarán qué tiene al famoso escapista en esta situación tan compleja y delicada. Simple: la rubia que se encuentra dormida en su pecho desnuda.

Se sentía mal consigo mismo, él siempre fue respetuoso con las mujeres casadas, aunque estas fueran su fetiche, pero, aunque Ikumatsu-dono era viuda, a su concepción (y porque siempre ha pensado que la rubia solo tiene ojos para su difunto esposo), la sigue considerando casada – aunque ya absolutamente lo duda. Pero lo que tiene a su intachable honor demacrado es básicamente la constante y molesta voz de Gintoki taladrándole la cabeza: "Zura, ¿tuviste se** con Ikumatsu". Es que él recuerda que fue muy enfático en aclararle a ese permanentado que él no tenía esas intenciones con la rubia (a pesar de que estaba enamorado de ella), porque le tenía un profundo respeto. Solo que ahora lo profundo fue otra cosa…

Qué le diría ahora, no lo sabía, es más, ni siquiera sabía qué le diría a la rubia en cuanto esta despertara. Tal vez podría hacer gala de su sobre nombre y escapar, pero eso sería muy cobarde y él jamás abandona sus responsabilidades. Se sentía tan turbado, al final todo fue como lo predijo el estúpido de Gintoki, espero a que los capítulos terminaran para quitarle una que otra prenda (aunque en su caso fue todo el vestuario).

Mientras el querido Joi se taladra la cabeza vamos a explicar mejor lo sucedido.

Resulta ser que a sus oídos llegaron todos los rumores sobre las grandes hazañas que el moreno había hecho, Gintoki se las contó todas y cada una haciendo que realmente su concepción de ese hombre cambiara. Al principio lo veía como un idiota que la ayudó después de haberlo golpeado por tomar su ropa interior, sin embargo, supo que él y su padre fueron quienes la sacaron del turbulento río e incluso salvó a su familiar y lo llevó hasta ella. Todas estas acciones la hicieron sentir realmente agradecida e incluso pensó que lo único que sentía por el joven era únicamente eso: un gran y profundo agradecimiento. Luego de ese análisis vinieron situaciones que ya la empezaron a hacer dudar, vamos a enumerarlas:

En primer lugar, luchó con un pirata espacial y lo venció de manera heroica, es decir, era un sujeto en demasía valiente. En segundo lugar, en la pasada gran guerra que hubo (de las cual no fue participe por cuestiones de seguridad, entiéndase que el moreno le pidió salir de la ciudad para que no corriera ningún riesgo), él luchó gallardamente en el espacio y tuvo una colaboración significativa para que esa gran arma no destruyera la tierra. En tercer lugar, el joven le rompió el corazón – y esto fue algo que ella no supo por qué si en principio no sentía atracción hacia él- cuando luego de todo ese ajetreo y de ella volver él la buscó para despedirse porque estaría fuera durante un largo período de tiempo. También le confesó que no volvería porque era blanco de los sobrevinientes de un grupo llamado "Naraku" y eso podría hacer que la involucraran a ella.

La cuarta situación es una más personal. Habían pasado más de dos años desde que él se fue y un día mientras ella visitaba la tumba de su marido se dio cuenta de que a pesar de haberlo amado con toda su alma (y de que lo amaría siempre), ya no se sentía como antes. El recuerdo de su marido antes la llenaba de felicidad, pero ahora era más algo hermoso que vivió pero que acabó y su mente divagaba más en el moreno y las veces que estuvo a su lado, que la protegió y ayudó, le hacían falta las ocurrencias que este hacía con el amanto que lo acompañaba. Al principio pensó que era la necesidad por sentirse sola tanto tiempo, pero tenía a su padre y más acompañaba y feliz no podía estar. En ocasiones salía a la ventana con la esperanza de volver a encontrarlo.

Fue así que la rubia descubrió que se había enamorado del Joi y entendió que el destino tiene maneras tan irónicas de hacer llegar a la persona correcta – porque ella sabía perfectamente que existen personas que son el viaje, más no el destino- y por cómo se sentía ese hombre podía ser aquel con el cual estaba destinada a pasar una vida.

Después del otro alboroto que sucedido en la torre ella acomodaba las cosas del restaurante cuando repentinamente escuchó a una persona entrar y pedir un plato de soba. Únicamente él pedía esas cosas sabiendo que era un restaurante de ramen. Lo único que atinó a hacer en cuanto lo vio fue abrazarlo dejando al escapista anonadado por la acción de la rubia. Ella después analizó su acción y rápidamente lo soltó generando un ambiente algo tenso entre ambos (genial, acaban de verse y ya lo arruinó), pero bueno, si ella quería conquistar a ese hombre por algo debía empezar, ¿no?

Se disculpó de manera tímida y lo invitó a comer un tazón de soba y beber un poco de sake, al final solo charlaron y él se dedicó a contarle todo lo que había hecho durante todo ese tiempo que no se vieron.

Regresando con la crisis existencial del Joi este, luego de llegar a la solución de "mandar a Gintoki al diablo y no contar su vida personal", pensó en todo lo que sucedió con la rubia desde que había vuelto. Esta le sacó en muchas ocasiones unos sonrojos increíbles y lo hizo sentirse como un adolescente enamoradizo cada vez que hablaban o bien salían por ahí a caminar… si no fuera porque él la seguía respetando como casada juraría que ella le coqueteaba continuamente. Pero bueno, cayendo propiamente en su situación actual todo ocurrió de la siguiente forma:

Se encontraban hablando de manera tranquila cuando de pronto escucharon un ruido proveniente de la parte de arriba, específicamente donde estaba su casa, ella estaba un poco nerviosa, pero él en cambio se adelantó para verificar que no había ningún peligro para la chica. Al final resultó ser un travieso gato que se había colado por su ventana entreabierta mientras perseguía a un roedor e hizo un desorden en su habitación ocasionando que ella tuviera que cerrar el restaurante temprano y él se ofreció amablemente a ayudarla. Cuando finalizaron se encontraban sudados así que ella amablemente le ofreció su baño para que se aseara. Ciertamente no supo qué clase de testosterona estaba botando ese hombre, pero casi se desmaya en cuanto lo vio salir solo con una toalla en la parte inferior cubriéndole apenas lo necesario. Se puso de mil colores y rápidamente entró al baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? No es que fuera la primera vez que ve un hombre desnudo, pero ¡¿qué hombre por Dios?! Tenía músculos en cada parte que logró visualizar y cuando bajó la mirada…bueno ahí se contuvo por respeto, ¡pero ganas no le faltaron que conste!

Al salir del baño Katsura se disculpó con ella por su falta de respeto (ella quería que se lo faltara, ¡rayos!), y ella pues aceptó las disculpas. Aunque quería verlo más e incluso tocarlo solo que no se atrevía por miedo a que él se fuera, por eso valientemente, le pidió que la esperara un momento y tomando una generosa cantidad de licor (sin llegar a emborracharse porque eso sí que lo quería recordar), llegó a la habitación y sin más se abalanzó sobre el moreno y lo empezó a besar. Zura no sabía qué hacer, Ikumatsu-dono lo estaba besando y fue ese mismo shock lo que le impidió corresponderle haciendo que al separarse la rubia lo mirara con los ojos llorosos e intentara alejarse de él. Dudó un poco porque le sintió el olor a alcohol, pero la vio lo suficientemente sobria como para atraerla hacia él y empezar a besarla como si no hubiera mañana. Ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse (algo que ciertamente dudaba).

El punto es que ambos ya llevaban mucho tiempo conteniéndose y la tensión sexual que tenían era tan evidente como las falsas promesas de Gintoki sobre dejar de beber. La sentó sobre su regazo besándola con intensidad mientras ella trataba de quitarle las prendas al moreno de manera bastante intensa- estaba tan necesitada de ese hombre- y excitada como para ir lento y además ir despacio no era algo que deseaba. Una vez que se deshizo de la molesta prenda él la acostó en el futón y sin más la desvistió iniciando lo que sería una de las mejores noches vividas por ambos.

Ya en la situación actual, la rubia había despertado y él se congeló porque -reitero- no sabía qué decir. Aunque para ella había sido el mejor sexo de su vida, lo sintió tenso y pensó que para el moreno aquello no le pareció agradable, si iba a desilusionarse era mejor hacerlo de una vez, por eso sabiendo que él ya estaba despierto solo atinó a preguntar:

-¿Te arrepientes? – inicialmente no recibió respuesta por lo cual pensó que había acertado, pero después el chico pudo contestarle.

-No es eso. Ikumatsu-dono yo….la respeto tanto y sé que usted aún ama a su esposo…

-Mi esposo es pasado. Aunque fue algo muy doloroso para mí ya logré superarlo hace mucho porque te quiero ti. Hace mucho que quería estar así contigo. - Lo abrazó un poco más fuerte tratando de trasmitirle el amor que sentía.

Escuchar eso le dio valor. Valor para decirle lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que lo enloquecía y sintió como si las cadenas del respeto se rompían dejándolo totalmente libre (a ambos), para poder amarse y amarla con todo lo que tenía. Ellos habían perdido toda su vida, merecían ganar y construir, él sabía que sin importar lo que pasara la protegería con su vida, siempre y ella…ella entendía que él tenía un deber con Edo para protegerlo y por eso lo apoyaría, sería su pilar para poder construir un futuro donde ambos pudieran tener una familia feliz.


End file.
